This invention is in the field of providing a lateral support to the drive nut of a Scotch Yoke mechanism. A Scotch Yoke mechanism is a means for converting the linear motion of a drive nut into rotational motion.
This relates to a means of providing lateral support to the drive nut of Scotch Yoke mechanism and especially to the "operator" as shown in T K Valve & Manufacturing, Inc., brochure 1982, whose address is P. 0. Drawer 2948, Hammond, La. 70404. That operator or assembly has two vertically spaced apart U-shaped arms mounted on a hub. An externally driven screw extends between the upper arms and the lower arms to move a drive nut which is provided between the two arms. The drive nut has an upper and lower extending cylindrical member. The upper and lower cylindrical members are each provided with two adjacent cylinder-like roller bearings which the two inner rollers contact the arms. The upper roller contacts and is in a groove in the upper cap or top of the housing and the lower roller contacts and is in a groove in the bottom of the housing.